Filly Alicorn?
by Ironhide's Apprentice
Summary: The cutie-mark Crusaders are attending to business when they find a filly. An Alicorn Filly. That doesn't remember much...
1. Chapter 1

**IA: **Yes I'm back with another story! And yes people I will complete ALL my stories. Oh and in case none of you noticed, _No words spoken, only musical notes _Has been deleted. I couldn't really bring myself to type up another chapter...sorry to disappoint those that wanted to see where that story was going...and it was going to go so well...but then my brain wouldn't bother to think up any ideas for it...so to make up for it's empty space I present to you the LONGEST Chapter for the beginning of this story.

**Summary:** _The ponies were bustled with their own business and the Cutie-Mark Crusaders were thinking up ways to get their cutie marks until something causes them to do something that is totally what they would always do._

**Note:** _I do not own MLP FiM or the crew. The only thing I own is the plot and my Oc ponies._

* * *

Rainbow Dash was napping on a cloud. Rarity was working on a new dress. Spike and Twilight were busy with the library. Pinkie was at Sugarcube corner. AppleJack was bucking apples with Big Macintosh. AppleBloom and her friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell were sitting in their tree-house discussing ways to get their cutie marks.

"I say we do a circus act! Everypony loves clowns!"

"Oh Oh! How about we be secret detectives!"

"How about Swimmers!"

AppleBloom was about to suggest something when she picked up a faint crash of a tree. Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo also heard the sound and looked to the other with a 'what should we do now' look. AppleBloom stood tall and grinned. "Adventure!" Her fellow blank flanks both cheered along as they raced out of their tree house and onto Scootaloo's scooter. AppleBloom pointed in the direction and Scootaloo flapped her wings rapidly making a buzzing noise making the scooter zoom through the trees.

* * *

A fallen tree was what they stopped at and a few dented trees. AppleBloom hopped off of the scooter and trotted to the fallen tree and peered over it. A gasped emitted from her and she stepped back and turned to her friends.

"There's a little Filly knocked out!" This caught the attention of the two and they rushed over to see, and true as it was there laid a little young filly. The filly was black in color with a blue shine where the sun rays hit her. Her mane was long and white with purple streaks running through it her tail was also long and was of the same coloring. Her hooves were white and there was a gold bracelet around her left hoof. Sweetie Bell hopped over the fallen tree and cautiously made her way to the little filly. Once next to the filly she nudged the filly with her hoof, the unknown filly gave a slight groan before shifting slight. The filly's mane fell to the side of her head showing a small unicorn horn that looked smaller than Sweetie Bell's. The filly's eyes opened slowly and blinked a few, the little filly's eyes were a bright purple sapphire. but no pupil. It was a glass purple sapphire. The filly shifted a little more before getting to her hooves. Sweetie Bell inspected the little unicorn but stared at what she discovered. The little Unicorn had the wings of a Pegasus.

Sweetie Bell motioned the other two to come closer as they watched the young filly struggle to get on her shaken hooves, after watching her they decided to help. Scootaloo stood on one side of the filly while AppleBloom stood on the other. The little filly looked at them both and smiled at their help.

"Thanks.." She spoke out and when she was standing with no problem they moved and stood in front of her.

"Hey there! I'm AppleBloom and these are meh friends! Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo."

"Hello!"

"Sup'?"

"Oh it's nice to meet you! My names Midnight Mystery!" She grinned to the three and they grinned back.

"Hey you don't have a cutie mark!"

Midnight smiled bashfully and lowered her head slightly.

"That's okay we don't have cutie marks either!" And as if to prove they all turned and showed there blank flanks. Midnight grinned and raised her head.

"Really? That's cool!" They all giggled,

"Hey you from Ponyville?" Midnight shook her head.

"No..and to be honest..I don't know how I ended up here..." She smiled sheepishly at them.

"Well then I'm sure someone in Ponyville will now ya! And if not we can always ask Twilight to help ya!"

"Really? Thanks!" She smiled at them and then followed them.

"Hey quick question...can you fly yet?.."

"Yeah. I enjoy running though." Midnight flapped her wings just enough so that she was hovering. She flapped some more and then she flew up into the trees and landed on a branch.

"So where is this Ponyville?"

"It's just over yonder." AppleBloom pointed a hoof.

"Then let's get moving."

"But first you have to met my sister!" AppleBloom grinned as they all got on Scootaloo's scooter. Midnight flew after them as they zoomed away and back to the farm.

* * *

Midnight followed the fillies to a nice looking farm. When they stopped she landed behind them and tucked her wings and looked around. "Whoa..." She breathed out and trotted closer to the three adventurers. "This is where you guys live?"

"No this is where AppleBloom lives." Sweetie Bell filled her as her two friends went off to find AppleJack. "We should follow them.." Sweetie Bell said as she shifted slightly under the gaze of the glassy eyed pony. She grinned sheepishly before trotting after the others. Midnight looked opuzzled for a menet before brushing it off and following the filly.

AppleBloom found her sister apple bucking. "APPLEJACK!" Startled AppleJack bucked hard and some apples fell on her head.

"Ow...AppleBloom? Scootaloo? What can i do fer ya?"

"Apple Jack we found this pony called Midnight Mystery in the woods!"

"She sezs she ain't got a clue on how she wind up der!"

"hmmm..well let's just meet dis here filly, den we can head over ta Twi's den.." AppleJack smiled. And followed the little fillies the way they came. They soon met a trotting Sweetie Bell.

"Hey Sweetie Bell! Uhh...Sweetie Bell...wherez Midnight?" Sweetie Bell looked behind her.

"I could have sworn that she was following me..."

"Filly on the loose!" Scootaloo suddenly cried out. They all started looking for the lost filly only to find her talking to Big Macintosh. He was towing a wagon with apples and was about to head into Ponyville. AppleJack and the three black flanks galloped over to them.

"Big Mac found her!" AppleBloom cheered. Big Macintosh looked slightly confused before replying with a "Eeyup." Midnight looked to them and then to the new mare looking at her with a gentle smile.

"Hi der, I'm AppleJack."

"Hi AppleJack! I'm Midnight Mystery."

"Well it's nice to meet 'cha Midnight..now why don't we all head into Ponyville and then i'll take ya ta Twi's okay.." She smiled widely before walking with Big Macintosh down the road to Ponyville and the four fillies following behind them.

* * *

Midnight looked around in awe as she walked with the group through the roads of Ponyville. After stopping somewhere and leaving Big Macintosh to deliver apples; the mare and four fillies broke off and made their way to a library. Midnight followed but strayed away when she caught sight of a boutique. She trotted to the doors and cautiously walked in. She stared in awe at the designer dresses and saddles that were perched on hangers and the stage. She walked over to the stage then hopped onto it. Her horn glowed a dazzling blue as she took one of the more her size dresses and slipped it onto herself. She looked at herself before twirling and posing as if in front of cameras, giggling to herself she froze when a voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" She turned to see a white unicorn mare with a diamond cutie mark and purple stylish mane and tail. The mare had on glasses and had a pin cushion hovering next to her, thanks to her power. Midnight looked down and frowned slightly.

"I-I'm sorry miss I should have asked first before trying on one of these pretty dresses..I'm sorry."

"Oh that's right but your a young filly and would need a lot to learn, and where are your parents? And I'm Rarity by the way dearie."

"I don't know where my parents are."

"Well that certainly will not do..Come child let us go look for them." Rarity said this as she used her own powers to take the dress of the little filly and placing it back on its hanger. Midnight smiled to Rarity for her caring form before following the mare out. Rarity placed her designing glasses away and walked out of her boutique/home with Midnight following her.

* * *

Scootaloo noticed first that Midnight was following them then stopped.

"Uhhh...Anypony seen Midnight?" This caused the others to stop and actually notice that filly's absence.

"Now where in tarnation could that little filly gone...?" AppleJack was about to go off looking for the missing filly when she spotted the filly walking with rarity. "Rarity!" AppleJack galloped to said mare with three young fillies following her.

Rarity looked to where her name had been called and she knew by the accent on who it was. "AppleJack?" Midnight also looked and say the group run up to them.

"Rarity found Midnight!" AppleBloom cheered as did the other crusaders. Rarity simply looked puzzle.

"Okay...AppleJack maybe you can help me. I'm trying to help this filly find her parents."

"Well you can't find them 'cause we found her in the woods all knocked out like.."

"Yeah and Ah waz gonna take her ta Twilight to see if she could help the youngin'."

"Oh then let's go together then!" Rarity declared and soon they were off once again. They walked past Sugarcube corner when something pink zipped right past them causing them to spin around, except Midnight who watched them all spin in confusion.

* * *

Midnight wondered what that pink streak was then she yelped as a pink curly mane and tail pony with a cutie marks of balloons popped right up in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! I never saw you around Ponyville before! What's your name?"

"Uhhh..Midnight Mystery..."

"Ooooo! I know! I know! I'll through a party for the new pony! There'll be cake and games and sweets and ponies!" She squealed then bounced off talking and planning to herself the soon to be party. Midnight watched in confusion and puzzlement as the pink pony bounced, then looked back to the group who were already walking ahead of her, not fazed by the encounter at all. She squeaked then rushed after them.

* * *

After finally reaching them Midnight walked behind Sweetie Bell as she and the other two fillies discussed ways to finally get their cutie mark. Midnight was looking around her at all they different mares and stallions. Some with wings like Scootaloo. Some with horns like Sweetie Bell and Rarity. And most without horns or wings like AppleBloom and AppleJack. She watched as she looked at the different cutie marks before noticing that the ponies that looked in her direction all stared at her with an odd expression on there faces. Midnight looked puzzled before brushing it off and looking ahead of her.

After a long walk they walked up to a tree that had been converted into a living facility. Midnight looked up at the tree in awe and then stood with the group as AppleJack knocked on the door.

"Twi! Ya home?" AppleJack called into the home. The door glowed purple then opened and a purple pony stood there with moderate sapphire blue mane with a moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks through it. Her tail was of the same coloring and a clean evenly length main and tail.

"Hi AppleJack, Rarity, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, AppleBloom and...I'm sorry but I don't know your name."

"Oh I'm Midnight Mystery!" Twilight smiled then side stepped and allowed the group to enter her library and home. One by one they entered and Midnight was the last to enter. Twilight's eyes widen as she saw the little filly have both a horn and wings. _'An Alicorn?...' _Twilight blinked before closing the door and looking to Midnight. "You're an Alicorn?.."

"A what now?.."

"A pony with the horn of a Unicorn and the wings of a Pegasus."

"Oh then yea I am." Midnight smiled as she spread her wings open to show it.

"But how is that possible? I thought Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and Princess Candence were the only Alicorns in the whole of Equestria."

"Whoa...really? Is that why ponies have been looking at me oddly?"

"It appears so.."

Midnight looked to the off ponies with puzzlement.

"What?...What!" She finally asked clearly annoyed by the odd stares. Twilight shook her head then grinned sheepishly and raised a hoof.

"Sorry. Spike!" She called up the stairs. There was a clatter then a thud then hurried footsteps down the stairs. A baby dragon purple with a green eyes and ear fins and palish green underbelly bounded down the steps.

"Yes Twilight!" He stopped and looked to the black filly with a wide eyed expression.

"Awww! A baby dragon!" Midnight squealed before darting to Spike and hugging him gently.

"He's sooooooooo cute!" he blushed and smiled at the attention before looking to Twilight.

"You called me?"

"Yes Spike. I need a letter to Celestia." And as if like reflexes he had a paper and quill ready. Midnight stay on her flank and watched the paper.

"Dear princess Celestia, I have recently encountered a Alicorn filly that my friend's sister and her friends found. I am sure you would want to hear this information as soon as possible. What must I do?" Spike wrote down all that was said before rolling the scroll and sending it. Midnight watched as the note disappeared in a green flame and puff of magical dust. She looked to the dragon then to the others.

"Oh and Midnight my Name is Twilight Sparkles people call me Twi or just Twilight." Twilight smiled gently. Midnight smiled back but her gut churned slightly in the nervousness of their princess knowing of her.

* * *

Princess Celestia was sitting on her throne when the message formed in front of her. Using her own powers she opened the note and read it. She shot up in a quick hast that the guards looked to their princess in worry. She looked to them and spoke sternly.

"I need to go to Ponyville." the guards simply nodded and the two at the door walked out and prepared a Pegasus carriage. Celestia walked down the path of her throne then made her way to the carriage. _'If there is a filly Alicorn then I must see where this little filly hails from...' _Celestia thanked the guards and then boarded the provided transportation. Two guards accompanied her. She was in deep thought the entire time.

* * *

Twilight was left with the little Alicorn as others had to return to their daily routines. Twilight laid out two cushions for them and she sat on one while Midnight sat on the other.

"So Midnight. Tell me a little bit about yourself." Twilight grinned kindly.

Midnight Grinned back. "Well what do you want to know?"

"First do you know where you come from?"

"Uhhh..." Midnight thought for minute before shaking her head.

"Okay...how about your parents?"

"Hmmm.." Again she shook her head.

"Do you know anything?"

Midnight thought long and hard. She opened her mouth to speak but then Spike came tumbling down the stairs.

"Twilight! Twilight! Celestia's here!" Twilight shot up.

"What!"

"Yea I saw her land outside!" And as soon as Spike finished that sentence the library doors opened and two guards stood on both sides as Celestia walked in.

"Hello Twilight." She smiled to her faithful student.

"Princess Celestia! Its quite unsuspected for you to be here!"

"I came to see the Alicorn of which you spoke of in your letter." Celestia looked to the little filly that say on the cushion.

"Oh of course!"

Midnight stood up and walked up to the princess and stopped a good distance away. She looked up to the tall mare in awe as the mare's mane moved in a wavy flow along with her tail. Celestia smiled down at the little filly and lowered her head slight so that she was eye level with the filly.

"Hello little one...I'm Princess Celestia.."

"H...Hello...I'm Midnight Mystery..."

"It's nice to meet you Midnight." Celestia smiled kindly.

"Whoa...you're tall...just like...my...sister.."

"Hmmm? Is that so?"

Midnight nodded slowly. Her sister. The word itself echoed in her mind.

"And who might that be Midnight Mystery?"

"...I...I don't know.." Midnight looked down. "I can't remember...Only glimpse." She looked up to the princess with a hopeless expression.

"Do not worry yourself little one...my faithful student will help you remember your family and everything..." Celestia said as she looked to Twilight. Twilight nodded her head.

"Yes Princess!"

"Well it was nice to see you Midnight Mystery...I will be dropping by to see how you are doing.." Celestia smiled at the filly before bidding a farewell and leaving. The crowd of ponies dispersed when Celestia left.

* * *

Midnight was sitting on the cushion provided as she watched Twilight pace back and forth.

"Okay let's see...maybe Fluttershy might house you for sometime until I can prepare proper living space for you..." Midnight perked at then name.

"Fluttershy?..."

"Yes a friend of mine.." Twilight smiled. Twilight walked to the door and looked to Midnight.

"Let's go." Midnight got up then used her own powers to put the cushion away. She trotted to Twilight who looked on with a slightly shocked expression.

"Y-you can already master your powers?.."

"hmmm...?" midnight looked to the mare then to the pillow.

"Oh! i just thought of it then it happened..." She shrugged. Twilight shook her head before opening the door and allowing the filly to walk out before closing after herself. Twilight trotted down a route with Midnight following next to her. Of to the cottage near the Evergreen forest.

* * *

**IA: My first pony Story...TTwTT I'm so proud...**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight walked with the little filly all the way to Fluttershy's cottage. Midnight looked at all the animals in awe. She has never seen so many animals before. She awed at all the kinds, even those that she couldn't name. She walked into Twilight's rump then fell back onto her flank. She rubbed her head and smiled sheepishly as Twilight looked to the young filly in confusion before smiling and knocking on the cottage door.

"Fluttershy it's me Twilight." Twilight called softly. Midnight looked from behind the mare and watched as the door of the cottage creaked open and pale yellow mare with a light pink mane that went close to the ground stood in view. Midnight looked to the new mare and smiled slightly as Fluttershy looked to her. Fluttershy smiled to the little filly and greeted.

"H...Hello..."

"Hi..." Midnight said softly. She smiled to the mare who smiled shyly.

"Fluttershy. I was wondering if you could look after the little filly? At least until we can figure out who her parents are." Twilight said to the pink maned mare. Fluttershy looked to Twilight and smiled.

"Oh that won't be a problem Twilight..I love children..Almost as much as I love animals.."

"Great Thanks Fluttershy!" Twilight smiled back then trotted off. Midnight watched the other mare trot off before turning to the yellow filly. Fluttershy smiled then moved over slightly.

"Oh please..do come in." Midnight nodded her thanks then walked into the cottage. She felt welcomed and the home was so snug. And warm. She slowly trotted to a mat and sat on her rump and watched as the pink haired mare walked into the room and look to midnight. Midnight smiled at the mare as a white rabbit suddenly bounced out onto her head and landed in front of her and looked at her.

"Oh hello little guy.." midnight smiled to the little bunny. The bunny simply looked at her before turning and hopping off. Midnight watched the wihite rabbit hop off. Fluttershy walked pasted the little filly.

"He..He's just shy.." She spoke softly. Midnight nodded in understanding.

"You...You wanna help me feed the chickens?" Midnight perked up and nods. Fluttershy smiled to the filly before turning.

"Okay...Follow me.." Midnight nodded then followed the mare out. Fluttershy walked into the the nice little coop and quickly told Midnight ot wait while she went to get the chicken feed.

"Okay Miss Fluttershy!" She chipped up as she slowly walked over to the chickens that were pecking around.

* * *

Along the edges of the Evergreen forest. A shadow lurked.

"Soon little one...soon we will meet..." And with that the shadow disappeared.

* * *

Midnight followed the chickens and even chased them for fun. When she grew bored she ventured over to where the otters stayed. He hooves splashed lightly as she walked in the shallow river and under the bridge. She looked to the home that Fluttershy must have made for the little otters. She looked at them before walking on and getting out of the little river and heading back to the chicken coop. Fluttershy stood there looking worried but once she saw Midnight she visibly relaxed.

"Oh there you are Midnight..."

"Hey Fluttershy! Let's feeds some chickens!" Midnight beamed. Fluttershy smiled to the little filly Alicorn.


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight had helped Fluttershy with feeding the chickens and the rest of the little animal friends. Now Fluttershy had lead Midnight back into her cottage and went into the kitchen. Midnight decided to stay and sit in the living room. Looking around the room she looked to the little animal stand that was in the room. She trotted over to it and looked at it. She peeked into one of the openings and stuck her head in it.

"Hello?" She yelped and threw her head back in a fright as a white rabbit bopped her on her snout. She rubbed her snout as said rabbit stuck his head out of the opening and squeaked angrily at Midnight. Midnight rubbed her snout and turned away from the rabbit.

"Well If you're always this grouchy then you can just shove it down your-" She would have continued but there was a knock at Fluttershy's door and Midnight watched as Fluttershy came out of the kitchen and walk over to the door.

"I'm coming..." She spoke as she gently opened the door and looked to her unexpected visitor. It was Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Fluttershy! Pinkie said I need to get a little filly that Twilight left with ya." Fluttershy looked to her friend then back to the little filly that she was placed in care off.

"O-oh..well okay then..Just bring her back please.. Twilight said she should stay here until she cleans up at her home.." Dash nodded . Fluttershy smiled before walking over to the little filly.

"Okay Midnight..Rainbow Dash is going to take you out okay? But she promised to bring you back here okay?" Midnight smiled up at Fluttershy and nodded. Fluttershy smiled before taking the little filly over to Rainbow Dash, who was waiting at the door for them while impatiently looking around and tapping her hoof lightly.

* * *

Midnight flew next to the very fast pony who was actually flying at a good pace for the young filly to follow. Midnight was looking down at the passing scenery below. Midnight at times would fly a little lower to the ground but when Rainbow Dash pulled her out of her deep trans she would fly back over to the rainbow Pegasus.

Landing in front of a home Rainbow Dash walked ahead of the filly who followed her. Opening the door Rainbow Dash allowed the filly to walk first and then as Midnight reached the center of the room the lights suddenly went on and sound of party noise makers and confetti fell from the ceiling as a bunch of ponies yelled out.

"Surprise! Welcome to Ponyville!" Then Pinkie Pie came out from nowhere and held the alicorn filly up in the air and began laughing along with the happy filly was smiling widely.

"Whoa! All of this for me?" Midnight laughed as she looked to the pink pony. Pinkie Pie grinned widely and nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course silly! I always throw parties to welcome new ponies!" Pinkie Pie bounced around happily. Midnight grinned then went over to three familiar fillies.

"Hey AppleBloom! SweetieBell! Scootaloo!" The three fillies waved at the other and then they were soon conversing among themselves. Midnight listened as the three went down a list of ways to earn their cutie-marks. Everyone was enjoying themselves as the party that was organised by the great party planner herself.

Twilight tapped Midnight lightly on the back and said filly 'hmm'ed before turning to the purple mare and smiled.

"Hi Twilight!"

"Hello Midnight. I would like to inform you that tomorrow my home will be ready to accommodate you." Twilight spoke elegantly. Midnight nodded.

"thank you Twilight Sparkles for letting me stay with you."

"It is of no problem Midnight Mystery." Twilight and Midnight shared a smile before turning to the center of the room where Pinkie Pie was dancing around with a few other ponies. Midnight gave a laugh before looking to the crusaders as they started dancing in their own little circle. Midnight gave another laugh as she joined them in their party circle. Twilight giggled at the fillies before going off to where AppleJack and Rarity were and engaged in a conversation with the two mares.

* * *

Midnight gave one yawn as she was laying on the back of Dash who was flying her to Fluttershy's home from the amazing party. Dash landed at the door of Fluttershy's cottage with the up most are before knocking on the door with her hoof. She stood there for a moment before the yellow mare opened the door and greeted the rainbow speed demon.

"Oh hi Rainbow Dash..."

"Hey Fluttershy...I brought back Midnight over here an as you can see the filly is tired and wants to sleep, because of the totally awesome party that Pinkie Pie threw!" Rainbow Dash said the last part a bit loud and this earned a groan and soft whimper from her passenger. Fluttershy giggled softly then stood next to Rainbow Dash and spoke softly to Midnight.

"Okay Midnight...just come onto m back and you'll be off to bed..." Midnight yawned once more before sleepily flapping her wings. She hovered off of Rainbow Dash and dropped herself onto Fluttershy. Fluttershy gave a slight grunt then smiled to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash smiled back then after an exchange of goodbyes, the rainbow speed demon was off. Fluttershy trotted back into her home and up to the room where she prepared for the little filly.

Fluttershy gently rolled the filly onto the bed and pulled the covers over her before tucking her in and turning of the light.

"Goodnight Midnight..." Fluttershy smiled once more before closing the rooms door and heading downstairs. Midnight snuggled deeper into the covers and smiled in her sleep.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think! X3**

**R&R Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight awoke the next morning as the sun's rays shown through the window and grazed everything in its light. Midnight hopped right out of bed and went over to the window. She looked out and barely notes that her black fur shone a dimming blue as the sun rays. She turns to the door as it opens and reveals Twilight as she walks into the room followed by Fluttershy.

"Good Morning Twilight. Good Morning Fluttershy." The filly greeted the two mares as she trotted over to them.

"Good Morning Midnight. I am here to take you out to breakfast and then we shall head to my home where you will be staying." Twilight said and motioned with her hoof for the filly to make her way out the door. Midnight grinned as she skipped out the door and made her way downstairs as they two mares followed her down.

"Oh, thank you Fluttershy for housing me!" Midnight said as she went up to the yellow mare and nuzzles her in thanks. Fluttershy smiled and lowered her head behind the nuzzling filly and nuzzled lightly back.

"Oh, it was no problem Midnight…" Fluttershy said gently as the midnight fur filly backed up slightly and smiled up at her.

"Thanks Fluttershy, see you around!" Twilight called as she walked out the door with Midnight following behind the purple mare.

* * *

…**/…/…/…/…/…/…**

* * *

Midnight looked around as she followed Twilight through ponyville. She looked at all the different ponies and stalls and so much more. She turned back to Twilight as she stopped and opened the door to her home/library. Midnight trotted in and grinned to the baby dragon as he was stacking some books into the shelves.

"Hey Spike!" She recalled the baby dragon's name and grinned as he waved to her.

"Hey Midnight! I hear you're going to be staying here." Spike said as he slid down the ladder. Midnight trotted over to him and nodded.

"Yep, isn't that great!" She was beaming and he could almost feel the happiness pouring from her.

"Sure it is!" He gave a thumb up and she giggled.

"Okay, Midnight let me show to where you're going to sleep."

"Okay!" She followed Twilight up the stair way and Twilight should to the nice little bed made for her next to hers near the window. Midnight smiled and leapt onto it, she bounced before settling down and looking to twilight.

"Thank you, Twilight!"

"No problem Midnight Mystery."

* * *

…**/…/…/…/…/…/…**

* * *

Everypony in Ponyville was busy with their daily lives. An earth mare walked into Ponyville and through the streets and made her way to the library. This pony was tall, probably taller than Princess Celestia and this caught the attention of everypony. This mare had light blue fur and a pure white mane that was wavy and stopped at her chest. Her tail too was pure white and stopped just above the ground and when she walked her mane and tail would move in a wave motion, not like Celestia but more like a sea. Her eyes were covered by her hair.

She walked to the home of Twilight and knocked on the door. Everyone watched as Twilight opened the door.

"Hello…" Twilight trailed off as she looked up at the tall mare.

"I believe you are housing, Midnight Mystery correct?" Twilight nodded her head.

"Hey Twilight, Who's at the doo…" Midnight was hopping down the stairs but from and froze as she saw the new tall mare that stood outside the door.

"Hello Mid..." The tall mare said as she ducked her head under the door frame and walked in. Midnight looked to mare once more as the form registered hard in her head.

"…M...Melody?" When the mare gave a nod she was then tackled to the ground by a happy Midnight.

Twilight watched this little interaction and was confused.

"Uhh…So you two know each other?" Midnight looked to Twilight with a wide grin.

"This is my Sister Twilight!"

"Oh…I don't exactly see the family resembles…" Twilight said as she watched Melody stand up and sit down on a cushion.

"Well She gets her looks from our mother where as I get it from our father." Melody said as Midnight sat down next to her. Twilight gave a nod of the head.

"Oh I see. So your father must be an earth pony and you're mother a unicorn or Pegasus?" Melody looked in thought then looked to Twilight.

"Not exactly but that should sum up a general though of our family." Melody said as she stood up and stepped out of the library with Melody and Twilight following.

"You see Twilight…Our family is quite different from any other pony you see…And" An apple lifted itself surrounded by a silver like glow and went over to Melody as she held it in front of her mouth and bit into it. "Very different we are." She said.

"So you must be a unicorn correct?"

"No. I am an earth pony."

"B-but you just-"

"I know what I did…Like I had said. We are very different ponies. Were you not listening to my very fancy sounding sayings?" Twilight look to the mare with a confused expression as Midnight was looking more lost than a lost puppy. Melody sighed.

"I am sure there must be someone who I can talk to that can understand exactly what I am saying, yes?" Twilight snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to the mare.

"Well…You could talk to Princess Celestia."

"Very well I shall speak to Princess Celestia. When can on meet her?"

"Well she stays in the castle in Canterlot I guess I can write a letter and have Spike-"

"No that will take too much time we must see her at once. Come Midnight let us go to the princess." Melody said as she simply levitated off the ground in front of everyone and higher up she went.

"W-What?!" Twilight cried out and next thing she knew a silvery like glow surrounded her and she was up in the air. Midnight flapped her wings and followed Melody and Twilight as Melody took lead to Canterlot along with a goat stunned Twilight.


End file.
